The Quidditch Era That Came to Be
by valves.stringsn88keys
Summary: Just found this old doc on my laptop. Evidently at some point last summer I was procrastinating, and wondered "With all those Weasley and Potter kids, what would Hogwarts/Gryffindor Quidditch teams look like in the next gen?" Not to mention other people's kids..Seamus? Dean? Oliver Wood? Demelza Robins? So I made up Quidditch teams. Years of them. Here they are. OCs galore, duh.


This is not a story. It is a document of details. I am a cruddy story writer, but I love details and I love characters. So naturally, I made a bunch up - decades of Gryffindor Quidditch rosters! Plus a few more of my nextgen in other houses. Italicized names are the captains. I'm aware this doesn't have much entertainment value...but I'm posting it in case anyone ever wondered about what goes on in my mind. Haha. This starts from Vic's first year, and goes through Lily's 5th year of teaching.

 ***2011-2012**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: Gary O'dell (3rd yr), _Pierre Dupont_ (6th yr), Jack Hawthorne (7th yr), Emily Herrington (3rd yr)(reserve), Alexander Gains (4th yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Samuel Evans (5th yr), Theo Tims (4th yr), Howard Jones (6th yr)(reserve), Huey Jones (6th yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Thomas Jetson (6th yr), Jacob McLaggen (4th yr)

-seeker: Lisette Martin (5th yr), Graham Gains (7th yr)(reserve)

 ***2012-13**

 **Gryffindor :**

-chasers: Emily Herrington (4th yr), Gary O'dell (4th yr), _Pierre Dupont_ (7th yr), Alexander Gains (5th yr)(reserve), Harry Parker (6th yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Samuel Evans (6th yr), Theo Tims (5th yr), Howard Jones (7th yr)(reserve), Huey Jones (7th yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Thomas Jetson (7th yr), Vic Weasley (2nd yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Lisette Martin (6th yr), Alexei Prouske (3rd yr)(reserve)

 **Hufflepuff:**

-chasers: Andrew Wood (2nd yr), 2 others, 2 reserve

 ***2013-14**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: Emily Herrington (5th yr), Gary O'dell (5th yr), Alexander Gains (6th yr), Harry Parker (7th yr)(reserve), Jacob McLaggen (reserve)

-beaters: _Samuel Evans_ (7th yr), Theo Tims (6th yr), Rupert Simpson (6th yr)(reserve), Eddie Ward (3rd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Vic Weasley (3rd yr), Jacob McLaggen (6th yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Lisette Martin (7th yr), Mallory Wood (1st yr)(reserve)

 ***2014-15**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: Emily Herrington (6th yr), _Gary O'dell_ (6th yr), Alexander Gains (7th yr), Teddy Lupin (6th yr)(reserve), Sally Soo (4th yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Theo Tims (7th yr), Rupert Simpson (7th yr), Charlie Jose (7th yr)(reserve), Eddie Ward (4th yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Vic Weasley (4th yr), Jacob McLaggen (7th yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Mallory Wood (2nd yr), Alexei Prouske (5th yr)(reserve)

 ***2015-16**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: Teddy Lupin (7th yr), _Gary O'dell_ (7th yr), Emily Herrington (7th yr), Sally Soo (5th yr)(reserve), Lindsay Parker (6th yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Molly Weasley (3rd yr), Dominique Weasley(3rd yr), Eddie Ward (5th yr)(reserve), Alexei Prouske (reserve)

-keeper: Vic Weasley(5th yr), Harry Spinks (3rd yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Mallory Wood (3rd yr), Alexei Prouske (6th yr)(reserve)

 ***2016-17**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: Sally Soo (6th yr), Lindsay Parker (7th yr), Nate Wood (3rd yr), Eddie Vane (3rd yr)(reserve), Robert Ashbury (3rd yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Molly Weasley (4th yr), Dominique Weasley(4th yr), Eddie Ward (6th yr)(reserve), Oliver Banks (2nd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: _Vic Weasley_ (6th yr), Harry Spinks (4th yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Mallory Wood (4th yr), Alexei Prouske (7th yr)(reserve)

 ***2017-18**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: James Potter (2nd yr), Nate Wood (4th yr), Sally Soo (7th yr), Mallory Wood (reserve), Eddie Vane (4th yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Molly Weasley (5th yr), Dominique Weasley (5th yr), Eddie Ward (7th yr)(reserve), Oliver Banks (3rd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: _Vic Weasley_ (7th yr), Harry Spinks (5th yr) (reserve)

-seeker: Mallory Wood (5th yr), Al Potter (1st yr)

 ***2018-19**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: James Potter (3rd yr), _Mallory Wood_ (6th yr), Nate Wood (5th year), Eddie Vane (5th yr)(reserve), Michael Davies (6th yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Molly Weasley (6th yr), Dominique Weasley (6th yr), Oliver Banks (4th yr)(reserve), Ophelia Banks (2nd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Harry Spinks (6th yr), Benji Wood (2nd yr) (reserve)

-seeker: Al Potter (2nd yr), Robert Ashbury (5th yr)(reserve)

 ***2019-20**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: James Potter (4th yr), _Mallory Wood_ (7th yr), Nate Wood (6th yr), Eddie Vane (6th yr)(reserve), Michael Davies (7th yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Molly Weasley (7th yr), Dominique Weasley (7th yr), Oliver Banks (5th yr)(reserve), Ophelia Banks (3rd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Benji Wood (3rd yr), Harry Spinks (7th yr) (reserve)

-seeker: Al Potter (3rd yr), Robert Ashbury (6th yr)(reserve)

 **Ravenclaw**

-seeker: Scorpius Malfoy (3rd yr), 1 reserve

 ***2020-21**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: James Potter (5th yr), _Nate Wood_ (7th yr) , Eddie Vane (7th yr), Fred Weasley (3rd yr) (reserve), Roxy Weasley (3rd yr) (reserve)

-beaters: Oliver Banks (6th yr), Ophelia Banks (4th yr), Cora Yaxley (3rd yr)(reserve), Jack Davies (2nd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Benji Wood (4th yr), Jimmy Scopes (5th yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Al Potter (4th yr), Robert Ashbury (7th yr)(reserve)

 ***2021-22**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: _James Potter_ (6th yr), Fred Weasley (4th yr), Roxy Weasley (4th yr), Lily Potter (3rd yr) (reserve), Anil Patel (4th yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Oliver Banks (7th yr), Ophelia Banks (5th yr), Cora Yaxley (4th yr)(reserve), Jack Davies (3rd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Benji Wood (5th yr), Jimmy Scopes (6th yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Al Potter (5th yr), Lily Potter (reserve)

 **Hufflepuff**

-chasers: Sarah Wood (3rd yr), 2 other starters, 2 reserve

-keeper: Auggie Longbottom (5th yr), 1 reserve

 ***2022-23**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: _James Potter_ (7th yr), Fred Weasley (5th yr), Roxy Weasley (5th yr), Lily Potter (4th yr) (reserve), Anil Patel (5th yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Ophelia Banks (6th yr), Cora Yaxley (5th yr), Jack Davies (4th yr)(reserve), Hannah Li (4th yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Benji Wood (6th yr), Ronald Heyman (3rd yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Al Potter (6th yr), Lily Potter (reserve)

 ***2023-24**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: Lily Potter (5th yr), Fred Weasley (6th yr), Roxy Weasley (6th yr), Anil Patel (6th yr)(reserve), Mark Spies (2nd yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Ophelia Banks (7th yr), Cora Yaxley (6th yr), Jack Davies (5th yr)(reserve), Hannah Li (5th yr)(reserve)

-keeper: _Benji Wood_ (7th yr), Ronald Heyman (4th yr)(reserve)

-seeker: _Al Potter_ (7th yr), Ellabeth Marks (4th yr)(reserve)

 **Ravenclaw**

-chasers: Louis Weasley (6th yr), 2 other starters, 2 reserves

 ***2024-25**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: _Lily Potter_ (6th yr), Fred Weasley (7th yr), Roxy Weasley (7th yr), Anil Patel (7th yr)(reserve), Mark Spies (3rd yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Cora Yaxley (7th yr), Jack Davies (6th yr), Hannah Li (6th yr)(reserve), Carter Garrett (3rd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Ronald Heyman (5th yr), Sean Whitmore (4th yr)

-seeker: Ellabeth Marks (5th yr), Tessa Li (3rd yr)(reserve)

 ***2025-26**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: _Lily Potter_ (7th yr), Mark Spies (4th yr), Theo Malcolm (5th yr), Hector Milian (4th yr)(reserve), Brittany Spinnet-Malcolm (2nd yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Jack Davies (7th yr), Hannah Li (7th yr), Ari Longbottom (6th yr)(reserve), Carter Garett (4th yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Ronald Heyman (6th yr), Sean Whitmore (5th yr)

-seeker: Ellabeth Marks (6th yr), Tessa Li (4th yr)(reserve)

 **Ravenclaw**

-seeker: 1 starter, Lysander Scamander (5th yr)(reserve)

 ***2026-27**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: Mark Spies (5th yr), Theo Malcolm (6th yr), Brittany Spinnet-Malcolm (3rd yr), Hector Milian (5th yr)(reserve), Calena Garrett (2nd yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Ari Longbottom (7th yr), Carter Garrett (5th yr), Calena Garrett (reserve), John Brieux (5th yr)(reserve)

-keeper: _Ronald Heyman_ (7th yr), Sean Whitmore (6th yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Ellabeth Marks (7th yr), Tessa Li (5th yr)(reserve)

 ***2027-2028**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: _Mark Spies_ (6th yr), Theo Malcolm (7th yr), Brittany Spinnet-Malcolm (4th yr), Hector Milian (6th yr)(reserve), Calena Garrett (reserve)

-beaters: Carter Garrett (6th yr), Calena Garrett (3rd yr), Sasha Ayib (4th yr)(reserve), Nelson Ayib (3rd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Sean Whitmore (7th yr), Missy Lewis (2nd yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Tessa Li (6th yr), Bruno Moretti (5th yr)(reserve)

 ***2028-29** [Lily's first official year on staff]

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: _Mark Spies_ (7th yr), Brittany Spinnet-Malcolm (5th yr), Hector Milian (7th yr), Elena Lee (3rd yr)(reserve), Calena Garrett (reserve)

-beaters: Carter Garrett (7th yr), Calena Garrett (4th yr), Sasha Ayib (5th yr)(reserve), Nelson Ayib (4th yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Missy Lewis (3rd yr), Andrew Whigson (6th yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Tessa Li (7th yr), Bruno Moretti (6th yr)(reserve)

 ***2029-30**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: _Brittany Spinnet-Malcolm_ (6th yr), Calena Garrett (5th yr), Elena Lee (4th yr), John Sprouts (6th yr)(reserve), Emmanuel Spies (5th yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Sasha Ayib (6th yr), Nelson Ayib (5th yr), Keisha Johnson (5th yr)(reserve), Noah Marks (2nd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Missy Lewis (4th yr), Andrew Whigson (7th yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Bruno Moretti (7th yr), Owen Chen (4th yr)(reserve)

 ***2030-31**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: _Brittany Spinnet-Malcolm_ (7th yr), Calena Garrett (6th yr), Elena Lee (5th yr), John Sprouts (7th yr)(reserve), Emmanuel Spies (6th yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Sasha Ayib (7th yr), Nelson Ayib (6th yr), Keisha Johnson (6th yr)(reserve), Noah Marks (3rd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Missy Lewis (5th yr), Solomon Spies (2nd yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Owen Chen (5th yr), Eloise Hudgens (6th yr)

 ***2031-32**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: _Calena Garrett_ (7th yr), Elena Lee (6th yr), Richie Bones (3rd yr), Emmanuel Spies (7th yr)(reserve), Franklin Barrett (3rd yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Nelson Ayib (7th yr), Keisha Johnson (7th yr), Noah Marks (4th yr)(reserve), Jaron Stone (2nd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: Missy Lewis (6th yr), Solomon Spies (3rd yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Owen Chen (6th yr), Shawna Fox (2nd yr)(reserve)

 ***2032-33**

 **Gryffindor**

-chasers: Elena Lee (7th yr), Richie Bones (4th yr), Franklin Barrett (4th yr), Amelia Lewis (4th yr)(reserve), Matthias Smith (5th yr)(reserve)

-beaters: Noah Marks (5th yr), Jaron Stone (3rd yr), Jimmy Braxton (2nd yr)(reserve), Howard Figg (2nd yr)(reserve)

-keeper: _Missy Lewis_ (7th yr), Solomon Spies (4th yr)(reserve)

-seeker: Owen Chen (7th yr), Shawna Fox (3rd yr)


End file.
